1. Technical Field
This invention relates to selection of coding parameters based on spectral content or tilt of a speech signal.
2. Related Art
An analog portion of a communications network may detract from the desired audio characteristics of vocoded speech. In a public switched telephone network, a trunk between exchanges or a local loop from a local office to a fixed subscriber station may use analog representations of the speech signal. For example, a telephone station typically transmits an analog modulated signal with an approximately 3.4 KHz bandwidth to the local office over the local loop. The local office may include a channel bank that converts the analog signal to a digital pulse-code-modulated signal (e.g., DS0). An encoder in a base station may subsequently encode the digital signal, which remains subject to the frequency response originally imparted by the analog local loop and the telephone.
The analog portion of the communications network may skew the frequency response of a voice message transmitted through the network. A skewed frequency response may negatively impact the digital speech coding process because the digital speech coding process may be optimized for a different frequency response than the skewed frequency response. As a result, analog portion may degrade the intelligibility, consistency, realism, clarity or another performance aspect of the digital speech coding.
The change in the frequency response may be modeled as one or more modeling filters interposed in a path of the voice signal traversing an ideal analog communications network with an otherwise flat spectral response. A Modified Intermediate Reference System (MIRS) refers to a modeling filter or another model of the spectral response of a voice signal path in a communications network. If a voice signal that has a flat spectral response is inputted into an MIRS filter, the output signal has a sloped spectral response with amplitude that generally increases with a corresponding increase in frequency.
An encoder or a decoder may perform inconsistently upon exposure to different spectral characteristics of analog portions of various communications networks. The inconsistency may translate to an inadequate level of perceptual quality at times. Thus, a need exists for selecting preferential values of coding parameters based on the spectral characteristics of the input voice signal to be coded.